Blaine-Tina Relationship
The Blaine-Tina Relationship, most commonly known as Blina '''or '''Blatina (as Tina refers them as in Sadie Hawkins, the eleventh episode of Season Four) is the friendship between former New Directions members and McKinley High alumni Blaine Anderson and Tina Cohen-Chang. Episodes S2= Blaine and Tina first meet at Rachel's house party, though they have no on-screen interactions. (Blame It on the Alcohol) Blaine watches Tina while she sings I Follow Rivers and is shown to be offended when she was being heckled by the audience. Later Blaine calls Sandy Ryerson a horrible person for leading the group of hecklers that upset Tina. (A Night of Neglect) Blaine and Tina are having coffee alongside Mercedes, Kurt, and Santana, discussing Kurt's transfer to Dalton, and David's involvement in it. (Born This Way) During the 2011 Junior Prom, Blaine sings I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You with Brittany and Tina as back-up. (Prom Queen) |-| S3= When Blaine sing It's Not Unusual in the school courtyard, Tina is seen enjoying the performance and recording it on her phone. Later, Tina along with New Directions without Finn warmly welcomes Blaine into the group and they sing You Can't Stop the Beat as their closing number with Tina and Blaine dancing together as partners. (The Purple Piano Project) As New Directions perform I Can't Go for That/You Make My Dreams for their mash off against The Troubletones, Tina leads some solo lines and can be seen later dancing with Blaine. (Mash Off) Tina runs into Blaine and Kurt at the mall as they relax on massage chairs while Tina is out buying fabric for the costumes. They both invite her to join them for a hot pretzel, but Tina declines, saying she needs to buy more fabric that highlights Rachel's best features. When Tina accidentally falls and hits her head in the water fountain due to not paying attention because she was angrily texting Mike, Blaine immediately rushes to her aid. During Tina's dream, she imagines Puck as Blaine and Finn as Kurt, where both of them show great concern for her health before she realizes that she is Rachel Berry. They then take her to the glee club for her to sing her solo where they are both shown to be very moved by her performance. The real Blaine is seen as Puck, who lazily sits in the back row, yawning and visibly bored. When Tina sings Because You Loved Me, he is seen teary-eyed (as the real Puck would sometimes do during an emotional performance). (Props) They are seen standing in the crowd together during the senior's graduation ceremony, cheering on the seniors and their current boyfriends at the time. (Goodbye) |-| S4= Blaine and Tina, along with Brittany and Unique, compete against each other for a spot to become the "New Rachel." During the Call Me Maybe performance, Blaine and Tina clearly have a small rivalry going on throughout. They share an angry look during Marley's audition, realizing that there will be more competition to be "The New Rachel." In the end, Blaine is named the New Rachel by Artie and Tina is clearly angered by this. (The New Rachel) Tina and Blaine are seen with Artie, watching Brittany having a meltdown and attacking Jacob Ben Israel with an umbrella. (Britney 2.0) During the Secret Society of Superheroes Club meeting, Tina, dressed as her superhero alter-ego Asian Persuasion, texts Blaine on his "Nightbird" cellphone if he has talked to Kurt yet, to which Blaine defensively says that the number is only for emergencies and that Tina can't use her "powers of manipulation" to get Blaine to talk to his ex. Later, when Finn talks about how Blaine's been feeling down and going through a rough time, Tina remarks that Blaine needs to get over his pity party and that he's acting like a bad Lifetime movie. But when Finn announces that Blaine is leaving McKinley and going back to Dalton, she is visibly shocked. (Dynamic Duets) Following New Directions' loss at Sectionals due to Marley fainting, Tina and Blaine go off to join the Cheerios so they could compete in a competition. They run into Artie, who has joined the marching band, in the hallway and explain their reasoning and that Sue accepted them because she wanted "a handsome, non-flammable gay" and a "little yellow #4 mixed into her Champion batter." Later, they are seen in Cheerio practice, using hula hoops and receiving an e-mail from Finn, asking them to meet in the courtyard for glee practice. During Don't Dream It's Over, Tina and Blaine show up unexpectedly during the performance and sing several lines together. (Swan Song) This episode is the turning point in their relationship. During a student council meeting, Blaine asks Tina to read the minutes from the last meeting, to which she replies that Sam had done a Daniel Craig impression for forty-five minutes. Tina then proposes the idea for the first annual McKinley High Sadie Hawkins dance after a meeting at Tina's "Too Young To Be Bitter" club came up with the idea, deciding that the girls shouldn't have to wait for a guy to ask them out. Despite his hesitance, Blaine is out-voted by the council. Later Finn has the New Directions gather in a science classroom for a glee club meeting. Both Blaine and Tina laugh at Sam's unintentional statement about sitting under "Uranus." Tina sends Blaine a look of smiling adoration that he doesn't notice. Finn then suggests that the girls sings to the guys as a way to ask them out, to which Tina serenades I Don't Know How to Love Him to Blaine, though he is completely clueless. During this performance, we see that Tina has been admiring Blaine for a while now, such as writing "Tina + Blaine = Blatina 4 Ever" in her notebook and admiring his butt during their algebra class. After her solo, she asks Blaine to the dance to which an uncomfortable Blaine awkwardly turns her down, leaving Tina stunned and hurt. Tina later confronts Blaine by his locker and says she owes him an apology, but also demands an apology from him because she felt that his rejection was the most humiliating moment she had ever experienced in glee club (which she admits is saying something). She then apologizes for asking him to the Sadie Hawkins dance seeing as how Blaine was a victim of a hate crime at a Sadie Hawkins dance. However, Blaine reveals that he didn't turn her down because of that, but because of something else. After Tina insistently demands for a reason why he rejected her, Blaine reveals that it's because he has a crush on Sam before slumping to the floor. Blaine believes he is being stupid, but Tina then tells him that she knows what it's like to be in love with someone who won't love her back, implying it to be Blaine. They laugh together and Tina then asks Blaine out a second time, this time as "best friends," solidifying their friendship, though Tina still harbors feelings for Blaine.Italic text At the dance, Blaine compliments Tina on her dancing decorations and admits that he's glad he came with her. Blaine then joins the guys in singing No Scrubs while Tina watches in appreciation. They share several dances with each other and compliment each other - with Blaine saying that he loves Tina's new attitude and Tina admitting that she loves his everything and that he's perfect. Just as they appear to be about to kiss, Sam runs in and takes Blaine away to investigate a cheating scandal with The Warblers, leaving Tina to feel rejected and hurt once again. Later, Tina is getting herself punch when Blaine walks up behind her explains his absence, which Tina dreamily asks if there is nothing he can't do. Blaine replies that he can't possibly leave without one slow dance with her and the two dance to Ryder's I Only Have Eyes for You. During the next "Too Young To Be Bitter" club, the girls praise Tina for her Sadie Hawkins idea and Tina admits that she has found the love of her life and then disbands the club as there is no longer a reason for the girls to be bitter. (Sadie Hawkins) Throughout the episode, Tina's crush for Blaine continued to grow. Since the club needed funding for Regionals (now that The Warblers were disqualified) she comes up with the idea to create a Men of McKinley calendar. She even noted that Blaine should be December, because he would make a sexy Santa. Although this would benefit the group, she was obviously creating reasons to see Blaine almost naked. She also goes up to his locker asking that she would accompany her to the mall to pick up clothes, and defends his body and "perky and delicious behind that looks like it got baked to perfection by some master chef," which an uncomfortable Blaine awkwardly thanks her, when Sam starts accusing him of jealousy. During the photoshoot in the boys locker room, she suggested that the men double up in photos since Artie didn't want to participate, and singled out Blaine to jump into the photo with Sam. (Naked) At the beginning of the episode, Blaine and Tina, along with Kitty, Brittany, Unique, and Marley participate in Diva, in order to assert their power and status as a diva. Later in the halls, Blaine starts developing a cold and Tina is immediately there with remedies and soup since she noticed this early when she mentions that his nose was red. She also tells him that he is always able to inspire her after he talks about his view of males being divas. Back in the halls, Tina has a sudden epiphany about how she is pursuing a romantic relationship with a gay guy. However she shakes it off and continues her pursuit. At Blaine's locker, she tells him that she is having trouble finding a song since there isn't much inspiration out there for her. Blaine tells her that she isn't giving enough credit to herself and that after school they will go to his house where they will find the perfect song for her. In Blaine's bedroom, Tina is sitting on his bed when he walks in. She starts asking him about his sexual activity, and whether he has ever been in a relationship with a women. Blaine tells her that he is a gold star gay, and that he hasn't except for that kiss with Rachel. Blaine then starts telling Tina the way he feels about women, and even though he loves them, it's not in the same way. He then changes topics back to her song, and she opens the playlist that he thought of for her. She is genuinely happy seeing some of the names, but Blaine then starts to drift off from the medicine and starts to lie on his bed. During this Tina tells him that being a diva means you have to be honest. She admits that she is falling in love with him, and that she doesn't even care if they have a sex-less relationship, it would be worth it. When she asks for his thoughts, he falls asleep. Tina then looks and slowly starts to unbutton his shirt. She then climbs on top of him and starts rubbing the vapour rub on his chest. While doing so, she begins to cry and lies on his chest. At Tina's locker, she tosses her photo of her and Blaine that was posted on her wall. She then stomps up to Blaine and starts getting up in his face. When he starts to feel better, she immediately takes the credit. Throughout her tantrum, Blaine doesn't understand why or what caused her sudden outburst. She tells him that she gives her all her heart, and that it's sad that he doesn't see the support she gives him and that he should go find someone else. The scene changes to Tina and her entourage performing Hung Up, in an angry rage. At first, Blaine seems shocked, then starts jamming out to her performance, but is then confused again when she leaves. In the choir room, Tina wins the dinner for two prize and Blaine starts clapping at the news. Then in the halls, Blaine gives her a rose, and Tina smiles. He then apologizes to her for being unappreciative. He admits that she is the closest person at the school for him right now, and Tina seems over the moon. He then asks her if that she would be his date for Emma and Will's wedding and she happily accepts. (Diva) Tina jealously watches Kurt and Blaine sing Just Can't Get Enough and after the duet, she confronts Kurt and tells him that he has treated Blaine horribly since the cheating scandal and that she has been there for him while Kurt was always "coming and going." Tina finally comes to her senses when Kurt visits McKinley and apologizes to Kurt for attacking him and apologizes to Blaine for throwing herself at him, but Blaine explains that they've all. Kurt offers to let Tina accompany them for a double-feature at the Revival House and Tina laments that she'll be a hag forever, but Blaine says that he's going to help her get a boyfriend. During the performance of Anything Could Happen, Tina and Blaine share a little dance solo together. (I Do) Along with Artie, they force Finn and Will into a lesson on famed musical feuds, demanding they perform a number about rivalry together so they can heal and reteam to lead the glee club to Nationals. In Sue's office, when Sue tries to get Blaine back in Cheerios, Tina says that she could do it if Sue wants. But Sue says that she dismissed then Tina leaves the office sadly. After Sue and Blaine's feud-duet (I Still Believe/Super Bass), she agrees with Blaine that what Sue did is not fair and voted for Blaine to win and Blaine thanked her. Unfortunately she was the only one voted for Blaine, so Blaine lost to Sue. During Closer they are seen dancing together. (Feud) In Guilty Pleasures, while Sam and Blaine tell each other their guilty pleasures, Tina interrupts them by telling them that Glee Club is cancelled this week due to Mr. Schue being out and is sick. Sam then offends her by asking if she is going to go on him and vapo-rub his chest like she did with Blaine in Diva, to which she replies that it was just a phase and tells them not to show up. Blaine comes up with the idea to run the club with Sam this week including a new assignment, "Guilty Pleasures." At the end of Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now), ''Tina confidently asks who Blaine was singing about, knowing that it's probably for Sam, but Kitty tells her to shut it, but despite Kitty's remark, he tries to lie to say it was about Kurt, but in fact, it was about Sam. ('Guilty Pleasures) During the shooting, Blaine worries about Tina not being in the choir room. After the shooting Tina tells Blaine that she wishes she was in the choir room with him. Tina tells Blaine that him and Glee club are her family. Blaine hugs her and kisses her on the head, saying he loves her and they walk away holding hands. Before ''Say ''starts, they are still holding each other's hands, and towards the end they are seen cuddling. (Shooting Star) After Blaine decides he wants to propose to Kurt, both of them are seen in a jewelry shop picking a ring. Jan is confused and thinks they are getting married because they are having a baby, but they reply that they are just friends and that the ring is actually for his "boyfriend" Kurt. (All or Nothing) |-| S5= Blaine announces his rekindling with Kurt as well as his intention to propose to him to the glee club. When he declares that he wishes to enlist the help of rival show choirs, Tina is taken aback and goes so far as to call him crazy, heading towards him aggressively, though Sam stops her. Blaine and the other boys decide that Tina has been bitter and mean due to being single and lonely, and summon her to the auditorium, where they perform I Saw Her Standing There for her. The two of them are seen dancing together during the performance. Afterwards, Blaine explains the reason for them to be serenading her, and when considering which of them to pick as her prom date, she calls Blaine her "boo." She ends up picking Sam, before she and Blaine share a hug. She later participates in the performance of All You Need Is Love and celebrates when Blaine and Kurt get engaged. (Love, Love, Love) Blaine shows himself as being fully supportive of Tina's ambition to become Prom Queen. When the glee club finds fake posters of Kitty campaigning in the hallways, he is encouraging, and urges Tina not to mind them. When Tina has a red slushie thrown at her after being voted Prom Queen he, along with the other glee club members, follows her into the choir room. He there promises to support every decision she makes, but encourages her not to let the mean girls get her down. Tina listens to Blaine, who then accompanies her back into the gymnasium to face her enemies.(Tina in the Sky with Diamonds]) Tina records a video of Blaine twerking in the choir room, later on the episode, she shows it to the club members. At the end of the episode, they both had solos in On Our Way. Blaine also calls out Tina for using the dixie toilet that had been put up in the choir room for Unique. (The End of Twerk) Tina and Blaine are seen sitting together at the piano at the beginning of the episode, and sing Movin' Out (Anthony's Song) with the New Directions. At the end of the episode, Tina is the first person to notice that Blaine and Sam are back from New York. (Movin' Out) Tina, with the rest of New Directions, thinks Blaine is too controlling, and makes fun of him by calling him names. After he has a gas induced hallucination, she is the one to wake him up, and looks concerned. Later, Blaine is seen playing with the Tina puppet, when the real Tina comes in to the auditorium to apologize to him in the name of the entire group. She doesn't seem comfortable with Blaine playing with a puppet of her, so he gives her the puppet and apologizes. At the end, they sing together during the performance of The Fox. (Puppet Master) They are first seen interacting in the background when Mr. Schue talks about solos for Nationals. After Tina and Artie are tied for the position of class' valedictorian even after their speeches, Sue tells them she decided to make Blaine the valedictorian, as he has the third best grades in class. Blaine then apologizes to both of them in the hallway saying he feels awful about it because they deserve to be valedictorians, not him. Tina and Artie are both visibly angry. Tina says she's happy for him, although it's obvious she doesn't really mean it. Later in the Glee Club meeting both Tina and Artie make rude comments when Blaine announces that he is going to sing instead of giving a usual valedictorian speech. Trying to make up for the whole situation, Blaine asks Tina and Artie to sing with him, adding how they could send a video of the rehearsals to Brown in hopes Tina would get in, as she is waitlisted. Tina instantly cheers up, and she and Blaine hug as a sign that the argument between them is over. The episode ends with them singing Breakaway together, along with Artie. (Frenemies) The episode opens with Tina and Blaine (along with Sam) performing Jumpin' Jumpin' in the halls of McKinley High. They eventually end up the choir room. There they explain to their fellow glee-club members that they're performing this song in order to strengthen the bond between them. Tina then proclaims how much their friendship means to them, and how she's afraid of losing them. Tina then finds Sam and Blaine trying on their graduation robes, which reminds her of being separated from them in a couple of weeks, and makes her break into tears. In order to cheer her up, Blaine suggests that they and Sam spend the night locked inside school with all the seniors. They propose this idea to Sue, but she announces that she's not giving them permission to do so. When Tina bursts into tears once more, Blaine suggestes that only the mand Sam spend the night at school. No sooner said than done, they climb into the choir room through a window at night, and proceed to cause havoc in Sue's office and within the cheerio's training place. They are eventually caught by Becky, who had broken into school at night herself. They are forced by Becky to play Twister with her, although only Blaine ends up playing with her, while Tina manages to get away with Sam. When Blaine goes to see where they had disappeared to, he finds his two friends making out with each other in a class-room. Grossed out, Blaine returns home. The following day, he is approached by Sam and Tina, who swear that their kiss wasn't anything for longer terms. Blaine, however, expresses his disgust and disappointment, since they made him feel left out on an evening that was supposed to be about the three of them. They go apart without having made up. Only the following day do they make up. Blaine assures them that he has forgiven them, and that he'll make sure they stay in touch after graduation. They end the episode by performing Hold On together with Sam and Artie. (Trio) Before going on stage, Tina says to Blaine she feels sorry for what she said to Carole that made her upset earlier, but Blaine tells her she couldn't help it. Tina and Blaine then perform More Than a Feeling, the opening song of their Nationals setlist, as a duet. (City of Angels) When Blaine tells his friends his news of getting into NYADA, Sam accidentally hits Tina with the trophy he's holding. This leads her to having another dream. During the New York skit, they are all living and working together. Blaine and Tina are both in the auditorium, with the rest of the old and present New Directions, listening to I Am Changing. Later on, Blaine is hanging out with Artie and Sam in the Choir Room, when Tina comes in to tell them she didn't got in Mitzvah University. They try to convince her that she doesn't need a university to go to New York, by singing an acoustic version of Loser Like Me together. Later that week, they perform Don't Stop Believin' with the rest of the alumni and present New Directions, for Mr. Schue. At the end of the episode, they both graduate together with the rest of the seniors and Brittany. (New Directions) Tina and Blaine both appear in Rachel's nightmare where she performs Lovefool to a hostile crowd and at the end everyone, including Rachel's friends, boo her. When Rachel freaks out just before the opening night of Funny Girl, Blaine and Tina both try to boost her confidence. Tina is dismayed when her encouraging note "from Barbra Streisand" doesn't help, which Blaine is surprised by as well. Eventually, with Santana's help, Rachel is ready for her show. Tina and Blaine both attend Rachel's opening night, which ends up being very successful.They all go to a gay bar to celebrate and dance the night away. In the morning, back at the apartment, Tina announces she got the DJ's phone number which Blaine takes, telling Tina that the DJ is gay. Later, both go to the newsstand with Rachel and the rest of the gang to see if reviews for Funny Girl have come out. Rachel is too nervous to read the paper herself, so Blaine and Tina and the rest of their friends take turns reading it out loud. To everyone's happiness, the review is a very positive one. Rachel then gets a phone call from Will with the news that his son, Daniel Finn Schuester has been born which both Tina and Blaine express happiness over. (Opening Night) |-| S6= Tina brings her "best boyfriends" into the Auditorium which includes Blaine, Artie and Puck. She announces that she is going to propose to Mike, Artie and Puck both think it's a bad idea whilst Blaine tells her that he thinks it's romantic. He then tells her to grab the moment and run with it, Tina smiles at him and nods. Tina witnesses the marriage of Blaine and Kurt and she applauds them both with glee, looking very happy for them. (A Wedding') Songs S2= ;Related Songs *I Follow Rivers by ''Lykke Li. (A Night of Neglect) *''I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You by ''The Black Kids. (Prom Queen) |-| S3= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''You Can't Stop the Beat from ''Hairspray. (The Purple Piano Project) *''I Can't Go for That/You Make My Dreams'' by Hall & Oates. (Mash Off) |-| S4= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''Gangnam Style'' by PSY. (Thanksgiving) *''I Don't Know How to Love Him'' from Jesus Christ Superstar. (Sadie Hawkins) *''I Only Have Eyes for You'' by The Flamingos. (Sadie Hawkins) *''Hung Up'' by Madonna. (Diva) *''Just Can't Get Enough'' by Depeche Mode. (I Do) *''Anything Could Happen'' by Ellie Goulding. (I Do) *''Say'' by John Mayer. (Shooting Star) *''Longest Time'' by Billie Joel. (Lights Out) *''For Once in My Life by ''Stevie Wonder. (Wonder-ful) |-| S5= ;Duets CoA_Stills_BTS_(9).jpg|More Than a Feeling (City of Angels)|link=More Than a Feeling ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''I Saw Her Standing There'' by The Beatles. (Love, Love, Love) *''All You Need Is Love'' by The Beatles. ''(Love, Love, Love) *Lovefool'' by The Cardigans. (Opening Night) *''Pumpin Blood'' by NONONO. (Opening Night) Trivia *If Tina is not dancing with Mike during a number, it is usually Blaine that serves as Tina's partner. *Their friendship resembles Kurt and Mercedes's friendship. **They both joined the Cheerios together. Kurt and Mercedes in The Power of Madonna, Blaine and Tina in Swan Song. **One sided crushes were both involved. Tina had feelings for Blaine, and Mercedes had feelings for Kurt back in Season One. Gallery Tumblr mec3li5N1J1ryf7c1o1 250.gif blinadance.gif tumblr m6949v3Z3L1r1uap7o9 250.gif Tumblr mec3li5N1J1ryf7c1o2 250.gif tumblr m9m8cenIan1qbw56oo3 250.gif tumblr m6949v3Z3L1r1uap7o2 250.gif tumblr m6949v3Z3L1r1uap7o8 250.gif tumblr m6949v3Z3L1r1uap7o7 250.gif tumblr m6949v3Z3L1r1uap7o1 250.gif tumblr mgr0rwyF8P1qlr5cro2 250.jpg tumblr m6949v3Z3L1r1uap7o5 250.gif 2dawrq0.gif Blinacallmemaybe.gif 3467p8o.gif 351d20g.gif tumblr mapm47PzKa1qav6buo1 250.gif tumblr merumweMK01r28rvzo8 250.gif tumblr mec3li5N1J1ryf7c1o6 r1 250.gif tumblr mb27k8HCjA1qav6buo1 250.gif tumblr mb27k8HCjA1qav6buo2 250.gif 1e3vxf.gif 2nv57x4.gif tumblr_mec3li5N1J1ryf7c1o3_250.gif fbx5d5.gif CheerioBlina1.png Tumblr men5koUkqL1qfcdl6o3 500.gif Tumblr men5koUkqL1qfcdl6o2 500.gif Tumblr men5koUkqL1qfcdl6o1 500.gif Tumblr_meos5zqXgR1qzn52ao1_250.gif Tumblr_meos5zqXgR1qzn52ao6_r1_250.gif tumblr_men52nTNCG1qeywr5o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_men52nTNCG1qeywr5o6_r1_250.gif Tumblr men470itXc1qfyijao2 1280.png Tumblr men470itXc1qfyijao1 1280.png xmk8hw.gif Tumblr_men75w9AYN1qc43lbo1_400.gif Tumblr_men75w9AYN1qc43lbo2_400.gif tumblr_meqjzsOYy41qhh5fko1_500.jpg Tumblr_mf03jggMwA1qaxxelo2_500.gif Tumblr_mf03jggMwA1qaxxelo1_500.gif Tumblr mgqn74HTbe1qcy3j9o3 250.gif Tumblr mgqn74HTbe1qcy3j9o4 250.gif 11111.gif 111.gif Blinaa.gif tumblr_mh60drGcsf1ruql96o1_250.gif tumblr_mh60drGcsf1ruql96o2_250.gif tumblr_mh60ucYm1d1ruql96o1_500.gif Tumblr mh63xuWErc1qeb7qjo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr mh63xuWErc1qeb7qjo1 250.gif tumblr_mh5w6muvJk1qdnpeio1_250.gif tumblr_mh5w6muvJk1qdnpeio2_250.gif tumblr_mh5w6muvJk1qdnpeio5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mh5w6muvJk1qdnpeio6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mh6d930s6T1r4gxc3o4_r1_500.jpg tumblr_mh6hx1WiWg1rdv3sxo1_500.png tumblr_mh61jt2QF71s3bhqso1_250.gif tumblr_mh61jt2QF71s3bhqso2_250.gif tumblr_mh61jt2QF71s3bhqso3_250.gif tumblr_mh61jt2QF71s3bhqso4_250.gif tumblr_mh60at15UV1qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_static_tumblr_mh5x5go4wx1qapg62o2_250.gif Embaressingtinamoment.png BLAINETINASUGARSAM.png JEALOUSBLAINE.png tumblr_mh6vhzYXN11qhcl4ko5_250.gif tumblr_mhiv9u1ORu1qfgg1ao4_r2_250.gif tumblr_mhiv9u1ORu1qfgg1ao1_r2_250.gif Diva!blina.gif bling bling blina.gif|nicknames tay tay blina.gif|nicknames Blinasleep.jpeg BCnl4ixCYAEfkhT.jpg-large.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.02.47.png.jpg Ifitssantanaiswearlol tina.gif tumblr_miabhurrRz1qav6buo6_250.gif tumblr_miabhurrRz1qav6buo5_250.gif tumblr_miabhurrRz1qav6buo4_250.gif Tumblr_mjomq9ydmZ1r63f5bo3_250.gif tumblr_miabhurrRz1qav6buo2_250.gif tumblr_miabhurrRz1qav6buo3_250.gif tumblr_miabhurrRz1qav6buo1_250.gif Blina amen praise.gif Blina Gangnam Style.png tumblr_mi9iillNcD1qd1240o8_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mjlx6aq9Yu1rdhs06o2_500.jpg tumblr_mi9iillNcD1qd1240o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjcc86w3Tz1qeb7qjo6_250.gif tumblr_mjomq9ydmZ1r63f5bo1_250.gif tumblr_mjomq9ydmZ1r63f5bo3_250.gif tumblr_mjou4tZ92n1r62ix2o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjou4tZ92n1r62ix2o2_250.gif tumblr_mjou4tZ92n1r62ix2o3_250.gif tumblr_mjox8cXo0t1qfvij1o4_250.gif tumblr_mjox8cXo0t1qfvij1o7_250.gif tumblr_mjou4tZ92n1r62ix2o6_r1_250.gif Tumblr mjq2nvavBw1qfcdl6o2 250.gif Mammamia!blina.gif Performance!blina.png tumblr_mhyblcc9rm1qi8h79o2_r2_250.gif tumblr_ml27kdlYsn1rrmwrko5_250.gif tumblr_mhyblcc9rm1qi8h79o1_r2_250.gif tumblr_ml4em1Uvjr1qdnpeio1_250.gif tumblr_ml4fwyI1Lg1qa8rqwo1_250.gif tumblr_ml4fwyI1Lg1qa8rqwo2_250.gif blina_sadie_hawkins.gif blina_diva.gif blina_i_do.gif blina_shooting_star.gif tumblr_ml551uSeTR1qeb7qjo1_r2_250.gif tumblr_ml4k61sAOR1qa8rqwo4_250.gif tumblr_ml4k61sAOR1qa8rqwo1_250.gif tumblr_ml4k61sAOR1qa8rqwo2_250.gif tumblr_ml4k61sAOR1qa8rqwo3_250.gif tumblr_ml5t4b6MnD1s9q9dro3_250.gif tumblr_ml5t4b6MnD1s9q9dro2_250.gif tumblr_ml5t4b6MnD1s9q9dro4_250.gif asiansrasians.png|Blina are judging you Tumblr ml7oinwM5y1r62ix2o7 r1 250.gif tumblr_ml8x0nmnCU1r4uj7fo5_250.gif tumblr_mlh2f0ngGK1rq1qqso1_500.jpeg tumblr_mluhroCdxP1qfvij1o2_250.gif blina_longest_time1.gif blina_longest_time2.gif tumblr_mmb1fm1Rrc1r4uj7fo9_250.gif BJgtidVCIAAa08A.jpg-large.jpg Blina_blatina_ohnoyoudidn't_ohnoshedidn't_omg_woah_nope_ohnohedidn't.gif Tumblr mmktcdHCw61s6exryo2 500.jpg Tumblr mmktcdHCw61s6exryo1 500.jpg tumblr_mmlg89Dw5u1s0wil6o4_25000.gif 537adfafbae44145af2cca28c47c6978.jpg tumblr_mn6dh7eW2b1s3je3eo9_250.gif tumblr_mp2uyotmVf1s1p6ovo1_250.gif tumblr_mp2uyotmVf1s1p6ovo2_250.gif 35blina.gif 34blina.gif 33blina.gif 32blina.gif 31blina.gif 30blina.gif 29blina.gif 28blina.gif 27blina.gif 26blina.gif 25blina.gif 24blina.gif 23blamtina.gif 22blina.gif 21blina.gif 20blina.gif 18blina.gif 17blina.gif 16blina.gif 15blina.gif 14blina.gif 13blina.gif 12blina.gif 11blina.gif 10blina.gif 9blina.gif 8blina.gif 6blina.gif 5blina.gif 4blina.gif 3blina.gif 2blina.gif 1blina.gif Blaintina 1.png Blaintina 2.gif tumblr mtrs0dGy6T1qb5hljo1 250.gif Tina, Artie, and Blaine 5.02.jpg 1381734 10151905682467044 737839600 n.jpg Tumblr mwbaio1imK1qb5hljo2 250.gif Tumblr mwbaio1imK1qb5hljo1 250.gif Blina blaine tina i find this funny ummmm wanky.gif blina on our way cute freinds franzz.gif Blina Fox.png Tina Puppet.png tumblr_mwr0ljbq491r62ix2o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwr0ljbq491r62ix2o5_r3_250.gif tumblr_mwr0ljbq491r62ix2o9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwr0ljbq491r62ix2o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwr0ljbq491r62ix2o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwr0ljbq491r62ix2o4_r2_250.gif tumblr_mwr0ljbq491r62ix2o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwr0ljbq491r62ix2o6_r1_250.gif Tumblr mxdbx5g9CL1qzmvoio8 250.gif Tumblr mxdbx5g9CL1qzmvoio2 250.gif Blina hug2.gif Blaine and tina blina frolicking.gif Blaine and tina judging blina.gif Blina 2.gif Blina family.gif Tina and Blaine.png Tumblr n1lq5uB0mY1qlpkoio4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1m4ixmxgl1siuf0yo7 250.gif Tumblr n1m4ixmxgl1siuf0yo3 250.gif blina11.png blina12.png blina3.png Tumblr n2cgwtIpKZ1rlylr1o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2cgwtIpKZ1rlylr1o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2cgwtIpKZ1rlylr1o3 r1 250.gif Blina4.png Blina5.png tina and baline.png Tumblr n28lwyygJI1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n28lwyygJI1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n2d1tmrRLz1ra5gbxo8 250.gif LLM7.png LLM8.png Tumblr n322c60gEI1r28rvzo2 250.gif Tumblr n322c60gEI1r28rvzo1 250.gif Tumblr n322c60gEI1r28rvzo3 250.gif Tumblr n322c60gEI1r28rvzo4 250.gif Eli-dp-blina-blaine-tina-dream.jpg Tumblr n4gqoy2T5d1rlylr1o4 250.gif Tumblr n6ines415M1ra5gbxo1 250.gif LLM ND 8.gif LLM ND 6.gif LLM ND 5.gif LLM ND 1.gif Blinas5131.gif blinas411.gif blinas409.gif blins4091.gif blaine and ina.jpg blaine and tina.png blaine and tina season .png Tumblr nhms4feFoY1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhms4feFoY1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Couples